spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Maths God/Unknown Agency spotted performing suspicious activity
'Situation resolved.' MASE has spotted an unknown agency performing multiple launches from one of their abandoned launch pads, Pad C. The rockets appear to be launching various sized payloads, and are made from seemingly random collections of rocket parts. It is suspected that the agency has set up facilities around the pad, which is located far from MASE's main facilities and has no security after its abandonment. Images of the launches were taken using personal phone cameras by staff who were in the area at the time of launching. Myst Rocket 1.png|Suspected to be the first launched rocket, made using Proton and N1 parts. Myst Rocket 2.png|A Long March/Soyuz rocket on Pad C. Taken by a staff member sent to investigate the activity. Myst Rocket 3 Night.png|A larger N1-Saturn V-Proton rocket, seen launching two payloads. Myst Rocket 4.png|The smaller fourth rocket. Payload is probably a station hub due to fairing size. Myst Rocket 5.png|The fifth rocket made with Titan II, Long March and Soyuz parts. The purpose of these launches is unknown, but the frequency and payload sizes suggest a station is being constructed. The ADS and HOM Telescope (HOMTel) have been assigned to search for any sign of where these rockets are heading. UPDATE: HOMTel has captured an image of the mystery station. It appears to be using MSS panels and sensor module, and upon closer inspection 6 explosive modules can be seen docked to it. The station is pointed towards HOM, and has its panels extended. This could be a sign of possible hostile activity, and must be investigated further. MASE has decided to examine the station using a Lunar Module Ascent. This is because it has an on-board high quality camera, and is small enough to reduce risk of detection. A waypoint, designated STX, has been set up at the station's location. The LMA will fly towards the station, stop next to it and perform a series of observations before returning to HOM orbit. Then, an empty crew capsule will be sent to dock with the LMA and return the crew to the planet. UPDATE 2: The LMA has been launched and sent to STX to investigate. Unfortunately, it has been detected and destroyed by the station, however it did manage to capture one important image before the module was destroyed, and the two crew on board killed. STX 1.png|The LMA ready to be launched on an SL1 (B) Screenshot_20171203-180445.png|The LMA on its way to STX SpaceAgency_11320171865.jpg|The image of STX taken before destruction of the LMA STX appears to be an autonomous station, due to its lack of atmosphere containing modules. It is confirmed to have 5 Explosive Modules, after one was launched to intercept the LMA. All agencies are advised to be on alert for any potential attacks from this station. A thorough investigation is under way of the agency responsible, and MASE is preparing its own defences against attacks to stations or other objects. Category:Blog posts